Scratched Desks, Mussed Papers, and Empty Classrooms
by The Maiden of Autumn
Summary: The end of the college school year is stressful for any teacher, with overdue assignments and papers flooding in- and for Professor Lawliet, it's no exception. Luckily, a certain student by the name of Light Yagami is there to help relieve some of that stress… in an empty classroom… on top of a desk…on papers that are in need of a grading... LightxL, hard yaoi.


Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

...Had this sitting around on my laptop for some time. All my documents are password-protected, and it was only just now that I found the piece of paper with the password to the document that has the passwords to all of my other documents. Confusing? Perhaps.

But, for the first time in a little over a year, I was able to open this up. After reading it over- it was old and sucked pretty bad- I decided it was maybe worth salvaging. Killed a few free hours dusting it off, finishing it up, polishing it up a bit- well, perhaps more than a bit, going back to the 'it sucked really bad'- and throwing caution to the wind, decided to post it.

It's not as descriptive or as flowing as I write now, after evolving my writing style, which I'm displeased about, but honestly, it's not worth spending hours going over and re-writing. Generally, it's not my best writing, but I was reluctant to just scrap the 7,000 words that had been written thus far. Like I said, it's old and probably not in the same writing style I've developed into having now, but, ah, well.

And, I forgot to mention… go check out my website's blog if any of you want any information about updates and progress on chapters on my stories are coming. Link to the website's on my profile, and on the home page, the link to my blog is at the very top. I rant a bit about my daily life there as well, if… well, if any one cares to listen. It's there. I also occasionally talk a bit about new story ideas there, if you want a preview of what's going to be coming up after I get my recent stories finished. IF they ever get finished. Someday…

* * *

L sighed as he looked down at yet another essay. He was a professor at the local college, and grading essay after thesis after test after exam was running him ragged. He sincerely hated the end of the school year, when students were scrabbling to turn in papers, assignments… anything that they had left to the last minute.

It gave him a migraine to rival all others when he had to sort through this kind of mess.

The door creaked open, and L wearily looked up, his tired black eyes attempting to focus on the far- off figure at the back of the lecture hall after hours of staring at papers and reading small print left his eyesight not at the best. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

The figure in front of him chuckled, and he blinked, seeing that it was not one figure, but two. "Hello, Professor Lawliet. I know it's late, but…" The figure seemed to shrug. "Well, Mastuda was late for his shift at the diner, and he wanted me to drop off this paper on your last lecture."

Dropping all propriety, L let his head fall to the desk, strands of feathery black hair falling around him to splay on the desk. The professor's state of dishevelment didn't go unnoticed, however, and was instead soaked up by a certain pair of greedy eyes.

L groaned slightly as he felt his eyes close. They felt like sandpaper. He knew that he'd have to keep working though… Damn students. Why did they have to wait until the last minute?

He finally lifted his head up, his eyes finally able to focus on the two people that were standing in front of his desk. It was Mikami Teru, a reserved, quiet and intelligent young man, and Light Yagami, who was generally quiet and a bit reclusive, though popular, and L didn't know much else about him other than that. He was usually seen with Mikami and Matsuda Touta, and was the oldest out of the two at 22, just a few years his junior at 26. He rubbed his tired eyes once more, and with his left hand, pointed at the empty black coffee mug that was sitting on the edge of his desk. "I will only accept this paper if you refill my tea."

Mikami smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Professor. Matsuda was really worried about it. He didn't know if you were going to just toss it in the garbage bin, or actually decide to grade it." Grabbing the tea mug off the table, he turned and left, leaving Light behind. He exited out the door, and L hoped to himself that Mikami wouldn't trip over anything, and break his mug. It was his last one after the others had suffered similar fates at the hands of the black- haired youth; Mikami looked quiet and graceful when standing still, but in motion… not so much.

And, dammit, he desperately needed his tea to get him through the night!

L looked down at the paper he was grading before Mikami barged in. He focused back onto the paper and read through it, reaching out to grab his red pen when he noticed a mistake. He frowned as he absently patted around the desk for it, unable to locate it.

A cleared throat brought his attention back to Light, who he had forgotten was standing there. Wearily, he looked up, blinking in surprise when he saw the caramel- haired man leaning on a desk with his legs crossed, holding out a pen. "I believe you dropped this, Professor Lawliet." He pushed himself away from the desk, still holding out the pen as he approached L.

Had he dropped the pen? L honestly couldn't remember. These late nights really were getting to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Yagami." He took the pen from Light, and was about to go back to grading, before recalling something. He glanced back at Light, who had returned to his previous position on the abandoned desk. "I apologize for not acknowledging you earlier. My sight was quite blurry, and I could not see clearly." He held up the paper he was looking over at the moment, an expression of amusement flashing over his pale features. "These are going to ruin my eyesight one day, I swear."

Light inclined his head. "It's quite alright, Professor. While I can't say I understand, never having been a teacher, I do understand how one's eyesight gets after many hours of staring at a textbook." _But, I know how you could make it up to me…_ He licked his lips unconsciously as he gazed at the raven- haired professor.

L chuckled lowly before setting the paper back down, scanning over it. "Yes, a college student would understand…" His attention was drawn totally back to the paper, and silence settled over the room as L put his overall grade of the paper on the front, and moved onto the next one.

He was just reaching for the next paper on the pile of things to grade when Mikami burst into the room, steaming mug in hand, along with a chocolate glazed doughnut. "Professor Lawliet, here's your coffee. And the people at the coffee shop gave me this for you when I told them who the coffee was for; the older lady at the counter told me to tell you not to work yourself into an early grave, and shoved this into my hand, saying how she knew about your addiction to sweets… Here you go- Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Mikami's sudden entrance had startled L, and sent papers flying as he jumped in reflex, sending papers scattering over the floor.

Tea and pastry was set carefully on his desk, and L looked up with a grateful smile as he got up. "It's fine, Mikami. Gives me a chance to get up and stretch my old, weary muscles. And thank you for running down to the shop for me."

Mikami scoffed at the professor's words, and knelt down to help him gather up the papers, which L was bending over to do. L didn't notice the way a certain caramel-haired figure leaned to the side to get a closer look at his ass, which was currently being displayed in a fashion that the caramel- haired man approved of.

"Professor, you're anything but old… I mean, you are one of the youngest professors here at what… 25?" Mikami asked placatingly. He saw his friend leaning over to the side, and followed his gaze. When Mikami figured out what his friend was staring at, he stifled a small smile and made a mental note to ask Light about it later. If what he suspected was true… he laughed inwardly, feeling almost sorry for their young professor.

L shook his head as he reached for the last paper, and then stood up, his back cracking as he did so. He gave Mikami a wry smile. "When my back starts making sounds like this, it makes me inclined to believe that I am, indeed, getting old. And you're close; I'm 26." He retrieved the papers from Mikami, and went to sit down, glancing at his watch as he did so, mentally groaning. It was 1 in the morning…

He looked up at Mikami and Light. "I'm going home, gentlemen, and I suggest you do the same. It's one in the morning, so unless you feel like being utterly exhausted tomorrow morning, go home and sleep." He stood up, pulling his longish black leather jacket over his shoulders, drawing out his keys to the college as he did so. He grabbed his doughnut with his free hand, and the handle of the tea mug with the other, taking a sip as he pushed his chair in.

Mikami turned to him. "Professor, it's late- or early? Either way, it's dark out. Would you like to have Light or I walk you home?"

L smiled. Some girl would be lucky to have Mikami one day. He was a true gentleman, something notoriously hard to find these days. "No, Mikami," L declined as he walked up the lecture hall, "I think I'll be alright. Thank you for the offer, though."

Light narrowed his eyes as he heard this. The professor was not exceptionally strong- looking, though Light knew appearances could be decieving. Still... if any thug or the type took a fancy to the professor… He didn't like the idea, but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he let his eyes wander over the professor in front of him, admiring the way the slacks he wore clung nicely to his hips, and the way the same said hips swayed softly as he walked.

L reached the door and waited for the other two to exit before he closed it firmly, and locked it. "Goodnight, Mr. Teru. Mr. Yagami." L said, before turning to walk down the hall, taking a bite of his doughnut as he did so. The lady at the coffee shop truly was nice, if a little over observant.

She had noticed his love of chocolate and while she indulged it, feeding him the chocolate- glazed doughnuts he so loved, she berated him on the dangers of obesity and diabetes daily. It was worth it, however, as long as he got his treat. Besides, his stressful schedule and fast metabolism made sure that he would not be gaining any weight soon; stress only made him lose weight, not gain it.

A girl rushed down the hall, knocking into him, and almost making him spill his tea. He caught himself before he could do so however, and the girl stopped, thrown off a bit by the unexpected obstacle. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Ooh, Professor Lawliet! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, it was an accident!" She babbled, trying to find some way to placate the professor.

L sighed. It was really too late- early for this. "It's alright, Katarina. No harm done." He turned curious. "Although, I do wonder; what are you doing here at this time in the morning?"

Her expression turned sly, and she stepped closer. "Actually, I was looking for you, Professor Lawliet."

He nearly groaned. What was it about him that made him the object of so many of these situations? He refused to fraternize with any of the students, and that was final. It could lead to unwanted consequences. Like being fired. As much as he disliked his job here, it paid well, and for that, he was thankful. "What do you need, Katarina?" he asked impatiently. There was work tomorrow, and he needed to get home.

She stepped a bit closer, and L had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. So many students had used these seduction attempts before, they were getting old. "Well, professor, I seem to be behind in my work, and I'm not very sure I understand the material. I was hoping we could meet up somewhere sometime, and you could help me." She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, which L ducked.

He had no patience to deal with this gently. "Katarina, you have an A in my class, and I very seriously doubt that you have problems. Furthermore, I know what you're attempting, and I will not be involved with a student in any way romantically. Go find yourself a boy your age; I'm too old."

He turned and left, leaving Katarina staring after him, wide- mouthed. She snapped it shut, though and whirled around as Mikami and Light approached her.

Light and Mikami had watched the professor make his way down the hall, eating his very, very early morning snack, and waited until he was out of sight before approaching the shocked and angry girl.

Light was torn between anger and satisfaction. Within his mind, he had already claimed the professor as his, and it pissed him off to see this inexperienced, slutty girl attempting to put the moves on him. At the same time, the fact that the gorgeous professor had refused the girl and put her down so curtly amused and pleased him. It gave him satisfaction to see her brought down a peg.

"I see that there's at least one male on this campus that won't jump at the chance to have sex with you, Katarina," Mikami chuckled. "Well, besides us, of course."

Her blue eyes snapped with fury as she approached them. "At least I stick to the opposite sex, faggots."

Mikami feigned hurt. "Oh, now that was cold." He grinned evilly as he leaned forward to say his next sentence. "Being a bit hypocritical, my dear, aren't we? Light and I both know that you were watching when my boyfriend and I were getting friendly with each other today at lunch…"

She jumped back, glaring at them, but making no attempt to refute it. With a huff, she tuned to leave, stopped only as Light called her name. "What?" She didn't want to admit it, but while she found Light totally attractive, like most girls and some men did, he also frightened her sometimes as well. He was very charming, yes, and there were times when he could be so very polite and warm… but there were other times, when he was angry, as he looked now, that he could be so intimidating.

Light simply regarded her coldly. "I suggest stopping your attempts to get close to Professor Lawliet. He has no interest in you."

She sneered at him, taken aback by his blunt mannerism; Light was usually so very polite and kind, if not aloof…. "I don't think he has any in you either, you dick," she snapped.

At this, Light laughed coldly and smirked. "You might be surprised very soon, girl."

She stared at him for a moment more before flouncing away with a "hmph." Light merely shook his head, turning away from her as he did so.

Mikami waited until Katarina was out of sight before turning to Light with a grin on his face, leering at his friend. "I noticed you eyeing Professor Lawliet, Light. You have… what is it they say nowadays… ah, yes. You have the hots for him."

His friend said nothing, just started to walk down the hall opposite of that which the professor had taken, and down to their dorms. Mikami, however, didn't give up. He ran after his friend, convinced that he was on the right track. Mikami knew his friend had a thing for their professor, but couldn't blame Light, not really.

"Oh, come along, Light! You know I'm not going to tell! Just wanted to know for sure." Light continued to say nothing, and Mikami grinned. His friend was a tough nut to crack, but he knew exactly how to get Light to respond. He was silent of a moment as they continued walking.

"Mikami." Light's serious tone startled Mikami for a moment, before he smiled and leaned in towards his friend.

"Yeeeesss?" Mikami cocked his head to the side as Light continued walking, face blank and staring ahead.

"I do believe you owe me a favor, if you remember."

Mikami nodded, confused. He was expecting some kind of confession as to Light's feelings for their professor. "Yes, and?"

Light smirked. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you have a lesson plan that needs turning in to the professor that you almost have completed?" At Mikami's nod, he continued. "I'm calling in that favor, Mikami. I want you to complete it tonight, and give it to me to hand in tomorrow, before you go to work."

Mikami's face changed from confused to… well, more confused. Bewildered. " Light, why do _you_ want to hand it in? I could do it myself, as you well know. It's almost as if you wanted to get him alone… or… something…"

Light could almost see the lightbulb that went off in Mikami's head, and the black- haired man crossed his arms, smirking. "I knew it…you want him." The caramel- haired man shook his head.

"No, Mikami. I admit, I've never expressed much interest in anyone beyond simple sexual gratification… until he came along. But, I find myself wanting more than a physical relationship… someone as intelligent as him could no doubt hold my interest longer than anyone else, and he certainly is intriguing…"

Mikami turned serious as they reached the dorms, and Mikami stopped before their door. "Light, look. As glad as I am to see that you are serious about getting committed, it won't end up well for him if the dean of the college finds out he's involved with you."

Light nodded, drawing out the keys to their room. "I know. I also have a solution to it." He unlocked the door, and stepped inside after Mikami, closing the door and locking it after him.

Mikami flopped down onto their living room couch, staring at Light expectantly. "Alright, then. Tell me this brilliant plan." Light smiled, and as he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he did so, detailing what was actually a brilliant plan.

After he finished, Mikami laughed. "Light, that is perfect. He'll never know what hit him."

Light shook his head, a wicked smile forming on his face. "No, he won't. Now, Mikami, get to work. I need that paper for tomorrow."

* * *

The next night started out pretty much the same as before, with L sitting at his desk one again, grading the papers.

He took a quick break to look up at the slowly- dwindling pile of work, and then up to the clock. His spirits lifted slightly. It was only 10 at night, and if he worked until 11:30 at a steady pace, he would be able to get home. And if he continued working diligently, he would only have to work a few more late nights.

He leaned his head back over the desk once more, determined to get this done. It was only another week until the school year was over, and the lazy days of summer began. Thank God for small miracles.

The door to the hall opened, but he didn't glance up, assuming it was Mikami. "Good evening, Mikami."

A deep, smoky chuckle accompanied the light footsteps, making L look up, frowning. It didn't sound like Mikami, and he was the only one who ever came by this late at night, in order to keep him company and do tea runs for him.

He blinked when he saw it was Light. The caramel- haired man never really came here, unless it was with Mikami. L didn't have any classes with him, since he was on a course that didn't include a master's- level history. So it was a bit of a surprise to see him here alone, a paper in his hand. "Oh, hello Mr. Yagami. What brings you here?"

Light walked down the hall to the desk, eyes taking in the fine, porcelain-pale features of the ravenette seated at the desk. "Mikami was working on this paper for you, and shortly after he finished, Matsuda called. He was sick, and couldn't make it to work tonight, so he wanted Mikami to take over for him at the diner. He had to leave right away in order to not be late, and since he was unable to turn this in before he left, asked me to do it. So, here I am, bearing another detested paper." He shrugged nonchalantly.

He glared at the paper in the caramel- haired man's hand, and then glanced up at Light.

Light proffered a small, apologetic smile. "Mikami apologizes for his inability to be here, and the lateness of the paper."

L sighed long-sufferingly and held out the hand for the paper. Light leaned over to hand it to L, but somehow, it slipped from his fingers, landing on the floor. "Oh, sorry, professor. Here-"

Waving it away, L stood up from his chair, coming around to the front of the desk. "It's fine." He gave a small smile before he leaned over to pick it up. "It seems as if this is becoming a ritual."

Light's eyes locked onto the black slack- clad ass practically wiggling in front of him, and he grinned. He had borrowed the keys to this room from the janitor before he came, and had locked the door as he closed the door, ensuring nobody would be coming in and disturbing them.

Deciding not to wait, Light stepped closer, reached out to grasp a handful of L's behind, and gave it a firm squeeze. He saw the slim body stiffen and then whirl around, obsidian eyes burning in anger. "What are you doing?!"

Light laughed, and quick as a flash, he had the professor pressed against the desk, one knee in between his legs, and his hand grasping firmly onto slim hips. L's eyes widened as he found himself in this new position, before he started to squirm in an attempt to get free. "_MR_. Yagami! Let me go!"

Light ignored this in favor of pressing his lips against L's neck, sucking on the warm, soft skin. It tasted like soap, and the unique flavor that was purely L's. It tasted delightful, and Light continued to trail his lips down the professor's neck, smirking against his neck when he felt L shudder underneath him.

L was shocked when he first felt Light pin him against the desk, and protested at first, demanding to be let go. His protests died off, though, as he felt Light's hot, smooth lips against his neck. The feel of teeth marking up his neck made him feel weak, even as his mind was railing at him to stop this. The man pinning him to the desk was a student, after all!

He shuddered as Light bit and licked at his neck, his eyes sliding shut at the feel of slight pain, and he raised his hands to grasp at Light's shoulders, clinging to them as the caramel- haired man removed one of his hands from L's hips to trail down to the waistband of his black slacks.

This startled L from his pleasure- filled haze, and back to the real world. He couldn't let Light do this! It was wrong, so wrong, on so many levels!

One of his hands, the left one, released Light's shoulder and moved down to grip Light's own hand, just about to thumb open the button to his slacks. His eyes met Light's, slightly apprehensive obsidian meeting with triumphant amber. "Mr. Yagami, I demand you release me this instant! And get your hands away from my pants- Ngnh!" he exclaimed as Light removed his other hand from L's waist, and reached up to tangle his fingers in the silky, feathery locks, and tugging his head back. The move exposed the front of L's throat to Light, who immediately latched onto it, making L moan.

The vibrations traveled down his throat, and Light felt them against his lips. With one last suck, he removed his lips from the throat, and pressed them against L's ear. "I don't think you _want_ me to stop do you, Professor Lawliet?" Light breathed into L's ear.

The sharp inhalation of breath affirmed what Light already knew. No, the professor didn't want me to stop. There was one problem, though. "Professor Lawliet is too formal now that we've come this far… I think we're on a first- name basis, aren't we, _L_?" Light whispered, and the shiver he got in return for the whisper of L's name pleased him.

The hand trying to tug his own from L's waistband went slack, and Light was just about to draw it away when it tightened again.

Light just shook his head. Did his lovely professor seriously think he could stop him from getting what he wanted? He was sorely mistaken if he thought he could. He grasped L's slender hand in his own, and pulled it down to the desk L was pinned against, curling the slim fingers around the edge. "Leave them there," Light whispered in L's ear, the husky tones running like sensual velvet over L's muddled senses.

He glanced up to see that L's unique and beautiful obsidian eyes were filled with confusion, although lust was just staring to surface. Confusion was good; it made him less willing to resist, and more willing to go along with it. Lust was better, though, and Light vowed silently to himself to have those captivating eyes hazy and heavy- lidded with satiated lust by the time he was done.

Confident that L wouldn't get away, he quickly set to work divesting other professor of his clothes, tugging the slacks off, then the plain black boxers after that. Light looked up at L in amusement at seeing the professor's penis already hard and erect. Looked like he was getting turned on, no matter how he had protested before.

L's mind was reeling as he felt his pants and boxers tugged down, and discarded off to the side. He didn't know what to think. On one hand, he knew, absolutely knew he should stop this before it went any further; what if someone caught them? The implications and consequences would be severe, L knew. But, on the other hand, it felt so good!

The way Light's teeth had latched onto his neck, skillfully marking his skin, marking him as _Light's_, of all people, the way the caramel- haired man had so successfully and skillfully dominated him, it heated his blood, making him want more. He held still as his shirt was unbuttoned, Light's hands removing one of his hands from his shoulder, slipping L's sleeve down the arm, and then replacing the hand, and repeating the process on the other side. It left L bare and totally nude, and he lifted his head to stare into Light's eyes as the student's hands moved to tangle in his hair.

"Why?" L asked. He was confused as to what made this young man decide to single him out, have his way with him so suddenly.

Light chuckled as he leaned forwards, pressing their torsos together, and L heard and felt the vibrations from the broad chest pressed against his. "Later, L. There will be plenty of time for explanations," Light whispered, and then pressed his lips to L's, tongue invading his unresisting mouth, and rubbing against L's own.

The caramel- haired man nearly moaned at the taste of L's mouth- it was sweet, tasting of chocolate, and he remembered something Mikami said the other night, about L having an addiction to sweets. Light didn't mind, though; the unique flavor of L combined with the taste of the dessert was heavenly, and Light gripped the ebony spikes tighter, tugging L's head back to give him better access to the addicting mouth as the pale man was bent backwards further over the table. He felt L's hands grip his shoulders tightly, and was pleased when the professor tentatively rubbed his own tongue against Light's.

Succeeding in distracting the ravenette for the moment as he continued to heatedly ravish L's mouth, he let his hands trail down to the smooth white chest, devoid of hair, and gently rubbed his thumbs against L's nipples, earning him a gratifying moan, muffled by the tongue invading his mouth.

So the professor had sensitive nipples? That was interesting. Smirking through the kiss, Light kept one hand on L's chest, playing with the now hard and pebbled nipple, while the other trailed down, following L's black sex trail, the only hair on his torso. He tugged at the hair gently, feeling the quiver L's stomach muscles gave. It seemed as though the man was overly sensitive everywhere, almost as if he hadn't been touched in a very long time…

Halting his movement, Light broke off his kiss, looking into hazy black eyes. His hand came up from L's chest to cup the endearingly pointed chin. "L," Light said seriously, turning L's face directly up towards his, "when was the last time you had sex?"

L's foggy mind cleared at the question, and he winced, a skittish, cagey look flitting over his face as he glanced away. "Six years; I had just graduated, and we were celebrating at the local club... I was drunk, and dancing with a stranger…" His eyes looked up, and Light could see slight shame in them. "I took him home; my first time was with a drunken stranger. He left in the morning, saying it was nothing more than a one night stand…" L swallowed, the heated mood dissipating at the memories. "I haven't… there's been nobody I've wanted to…" L trailed off, remembering…

_L… I wasn't looking for anything permanent. Just wanted a quick fuck, man, sorry, but it's true. You're good booty call material, but I don't want a permanent relationship, or anything._

L looked away, ashamed. Light definitely wouldn't want him now; who would want a man who had slept with a complete stranger, without thinking of the consequences? His eyes flicked up as the grip on his chin tightened, and he was staring into amber eyes, almost glowing with anger… and seemingly gentleness.

Light was furious, but not at L. What kind of man would take advantage of the slim, almost delicate man in front of him, even if he was drunk and willing at the time? If he was approached by a drunk L, he would have likely taken the man home, yes, but put him to bed, and gotten the coffeepot and aspirin ready for immediate use in the morning. And he also understood what L was trying to say. He hadn't slept with anyone else since, the memories of being left like that too painful. He would only sleep with someone he cared about, and Light vowed then and there to make L feel loved and cherished.

"Who was it?" Light growled. He wanted the name of the man who had hurt his new lover with his callous words and actions.

L was entranced by the gemlike hues of Light's eyes. "I think… his name was Aiber…" L murmured. The hand in his hair tightened, and Light closed his eyes.

Aiber… there was only one man around here by that name, and Light didn't doubt it was that man who had seduced L. The blonde was notorious for his 'love 'em and leave 'em' attitude, and had racked up more notches in his figurative belt than any other man Light had the dubious pleasure of knowing.

A soft caress of his face brought his attention back to the beauty pinned against the desk, and he gazed down into peering obsidian eyes. With a jolt, he realized that L hadn't been protesting just because he was wary of a student- teacher relationship; the man didn't want to get hurt again. He nearly growled; he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt what was his again. His eyes turned regretful, and he pushed himself away from the slimmer man a bit. "L… I apologize… I didn't realize…"

L stared straight back unflinchingly. "No, it's alright." His hand slipped from Light's cheek to the back of his head, tangling in the sleek caramel-colored hair. An almost coy smile flitted across the professor's pale face. "I… want to. It's been so long…"

And Light understood. He was craving the human contact, the feel of being intimate with someone after six long years. Light's head ducked down to capture L's mouth in a heated, very willingly returned kiss this time. He would make sure that L wouldn't ever feel deprived of this… sensation ever again.

There was no protest whatsoever to Light's kiss, only a tightening of the grip on his hair. The slight pain made Light hiss slightly, and only aroused him further.

He pulled back to look down, seeing L's pale length standing at full attention, a small drop of precum at the tip. He smiled almost freely as he reached a hand down to grasp it, marveling at the softness of the skin.

L gasped as he felt a large, warm, smooth hand grasp his penis, and the grip on Light's sleek hair didn't seem to be material enough to anchor him there. He released the hair to grab onto the more solid feeling of Light's muscled shoulders, his mind reeling with pleasure as the wonderful hand on his length began to move up and down it in form, steady strokes.

God, it had been so long since anyone had touched him this way… since anyone other than he had touched himself. L gritted his teeth as the pleasure grew with every stoke of Light's hand. "More…" L groaned, his hands digging into Light's clothed shoulders. His thighs that Light was standing in between tightened around the caramel- haired man's hips, locking them in a deathgrip.

L's head was bowed, his ink-black, jagged fringe hanging low over his eyes and Light could see he was panting already. It was not surprising, Light thought to himself as his free hand reached up to tangle in L's black hair, tugging it back to expose the flushed face of his new lover. His lips were parted slightly, allowing small sounds of pleasure to filter out, and his black eyes were shut tightly as Light continued to dance wickedly talented hands over his member.

The professor had said it had been quite a few years since he'd done this, so when Light felt L's length quiver, and his head fly back with a cry, back arching in a beautiful curve, he wasn't surprised to feel a hot, slick substance spill across his hand.

L's face twisted in ecstasy as he came, and Light's hand continued to move upon his cock, the new slickness making everything move much smoother than before, allowing the student to milk the last ripples of orgasm from the professor in his hold. His amber eyes roved over L's face, taking in the pleasure written upon the pale face, grinning with satisfaction and a vague sense of empowerment at the knowledge that _he_ had been the one to evoke such a response from the normally stoic man.

L kept his eyes closed as whiteness overcame his vision as he came into Light's hand, the pleasure overtaking him in a sharp wave.

The sensation sent his head reeling as ecstasy flowed through him, better than any high he could ever experience. It took his breath away, lungs starved for air, and dimly, he felt his back arch upwards, an involuntary response, but it was lost to the background as the all-encompassing pleasure of being brought to orgasm by his student's hand took over his thoughts.

When his mind finally stuttered back into motion, the euphoria fading from his mind and allowing him to regain his senses, L sluggishly and limply leaned his head forward, and cracked open a single eye.

Bright amber eyes were gazing at him, lust burning in their depths. L swallowed, trying to calm his heartbeat and regain his breath. It had been so long since he'd experienced that sort of pleasure, that intimacy from anyone… tentatively, L have a small, hesitant smile, though it was a true one, free from any deceptiveness or falsity.

Light blinked at the sight of the smile, at the way L's whole face lit up, enhancing his beauty. Obsidian eyes sparkled with mischievousness, and long fingers detached themselves from Light's shoulders to run through silky, caramel-colored hair. Light nearly moaned at the feel of having L's fingers brushing through his hair, rubbing gently and seductively. It did nothing to help calm his raging erection, either, and a wave of desperation flashed through him- God, he wanted L so badly.

And he was quite pleasantly surprised when L took the initiative, gazing up at Light from underneath ink-black fringe, shifting upon the desk to wrap his long, lithe legs around Light's hips and tug him closer. "Aren't you going to finish what you started?" L whispered, dethatching one hand from Light's hair to start tugging at the bottom of his shirt. "Because I'm feeling quite..." L leaned forward to bite at Light's earlobe before breathing, "…empty."

Light's eyes dilated, widening at the brazenness of his professor before L was swiftly set onto the table, legs dangling over the edge as he was treated to one of the fastest, sexiest, (and only) stripshows he had ever seen. Pants were unbuttoned as shoes were toed off, both articles flung over to the side and out of thought.

L was quite pleased to see that Light was wearing no kind of underwear whatsoever-the ease of access and thought that only a layer of fabric separated Light's skin from the outside world was approved of most heartily in the debauched professor's mind.

He desperately hoped that the man made it a habit.

The shirt came off with one tug, and before L could blink again, Light was once more inbetween his thighs, hands gripping so tightly onto his hips that he was sure he was going to have bruises in the morning. And to L, that thought was somehow quite arousing, that lingering mark of possession.

"L…" Light hissed, a moment before pushing L back onto the desk, and leaning forward to capture the ravenette's mouth, invading his mouth once more. Light's wickedly talented tongue probed in L's mouth, tasting, invading, twining with L's own.

L moaned into the kiss, dragging one hand down the firm planes of Light's body to his student's exposed erection, grasping it firmly, and tugging it. He tore his mouth away from Light's as the student growled into the kiss to smile almost coyly up at Light. "What are you waiting for?" L rasped out invitingly, licking his lips in anticipation. His eyelids fell to half-mast, obsidian eyes glimmering with want as Light's hands constricted tightly around his hips, the ache that came from bruising skin causing a flash of masochistic desire to run through him.

Light didn't reply other than to blink, then narrow his eyes, a dark smile curling and tugging at his lips. Smile never slipping, Light forced L's legs away from his hips momentarily to step away from the desk, bend over and riffle through the pockets of his pants, coming up a moment later with a tube of lubricant triumphantly held in his hands. Wasting no time, Light had slipped back between L's outspread thighs, coated his fingers in lube, set the tube aside, and his index finger probing at the puckered ring of muscle situated in the cleft of L's ass.

So swiftly this was done, L had no time to react other than to let a shocked gasp escape from between his lips as Light's clever finger slipped inside of him, gently stroking and rubbing along his soft, hot inner walls.

"Ah...hah…" L gasped, fingers and toes curling as he was invaded, leveling a glare at Light's smirking face. "That was an… assholic move…" L breathed, clenching his teeth as Light chuckled and slipped another finger in, starting to spread them apart a bit, stretching L's entrance out subtly, searching for L's prostate.

"And here I assumed that you wanted me to hurry…" Light laughed, pressing his fingers further inside, causing L's back to arch the slightest. He turned his head t the side, breathing harshly as his nails dug into the polished surface of the desk. They left faint, yet unmistakable scratches etched into the wood, but neither of them noticed.

L didn't reply t Light's taunting words, and so the student was left with only small little intakes of breath that were quite erotic as he explored inside of L's ass, stretching and searching for the one little spot that would cause the professor to truly come undone underneath him. "Goddamn… where is it…?" Light muttered, twisting and curling his fingers.

"I- I think it's more… _upwards_,_" _L moaned, cracking open an eye and turning his head to face Light's. Slowly, his hand trailed down his own body, the feel of his own heated fingertips brushing over sensitive skin, threatening to wring another moan from him. His hand skirted around his cock, slipping down between his legs to rest lightly upon Light's hand that currently had two fingers buried deeply within him, sliding and rubbing over the sensitive inner walls.

Light's fingers stilled, shocked at L's actions, but L shook his head in a motion to let Light know that he shouldn't stop. "_Here_," L breathed out insistently, long fingers curling around under Light's hand to press against the top. L exerted gentle pressure onto the top of Light's hand, communicating that he should curl his fingers upwards, just like so…to press against…

"There!" L cried out suddenly, hand seizing involuntarily around Light's, back arching and eyes clenching shut, teeth gritting as Light's fingers ran over his prostrate, sending a blinding wave of heat washing over him. Light paused momentarily, amber eyes flitting over the long, lithe lines of L's body as he arched, toned muscles shifting underneath pale, smooth skin.

L really was sensitive, then… grinning in delight at that thought, Light pressed his left hand down upon L's flat stomach, pinning him in place on the desk as his occupied hand slowly resumed its motions inside of L, rubbing and pressing insistently against that one spot that had forced L to come so deliciously undone.

"Jesus," L grit out huskily, turning his head away as the fingers of his free hand clenched around the edge of the table for something, anything to hold onto. "More, Light. God, give me more…" Light breathed out, opening his eyes to meet narrowed, lustful amber. His hips shifted restlessly upon the desk as Light's fingers continued their relentless movements inside of him, sending wave after wave of pure pleasure wracking L's frame.

L's brows trembled under the onslaught of sensation, and unable to take it anymore, his hand tightened around Light's, tugging him in an attempt to get him to stop.

Light complied, albeit hesitantly, looking down upon L with a measure of confusion.

"It's not enough…" L breathed. Shifting to get his elbows under himself, L leaned forwards, a smirk settled upon his bruised lips. His thighs tightened around Light's hips, subtly attempting to draw him closer, to get closer to him. "It's not enough," L whispered, and Light's eyes widened, inexplicably aroused even further by L's sudden seductiveness. "Your fingers are very talented, yes, but they're not nearly enough…" L said softly, leaning forwards further to run his nose over Light's cheek, damp tendrils of black hair tickling exquisitely over Light's skin.

Light's brain fizzled out at the implications of L's words, though he was able to regain enough presence of mind to decipher what L was saying. Smirking, he twisted his fingers, pushing them roughly into L's prostate. The softly-done cry he received in return was extremely gratifying, and snickering, Light turned his head to ask, tongue sinking out to lick along the outer shell of L's ear, "And if my fingers-" here, another rough probe of his fingers and tightening of L's strong, pale legs around his hips as he spasmed with a strangled cry- "are not enough, then what do you desire?"

"Aren't you supposed to- oooh, fuck!- respect your elders?" L panted, leveling a glare that was a mixture of desperate desire and annoyance at Light, his glittering obsidian eyes slitting in displeasure as Light toyed with him. His bracing arm trembled under the effort of holding himself up under the erotic onslaught, and he didn't think he could take much more of this. Leaned up like this, his hard, throbbing dick brushed up against Light's, the slick, heated flesh rubbing exquisitely over his with every shift of his hips, driving his desire to unfounded heights.

Light only smiled charmingly at him, amber eyes flashing with a mixture of lust and satisfaction at the position he had L in right now. Oh, if their classmates could see the way their professor turned into such a slut when faced with such things- on second thought, no. He'd never allow anyone else to see L like this, panting and squirming beautifully on his fingers, deliciously wanton, lovely, pale features a perfect mask of ecstasy..

That pleasing thought firmly in mind, Light laughed breathily, shifting his hips to rub his erection against L's, the sight of his tanned flesh against L's own porcelain-pale skin a wonderful contrast. And if it felt absolutely incredible, that hard, throbbing heat sliding and rubbing stickily over his… Light let a moan of his own escape his lips at the action, the sound intermingling with L's own breathy gasp.

Recovering himself, Light nonetheless kept up the subtle rocking of his hips, smiling as he said, "I do respect my elders. It's just very hard to give said elders what they want when they refuse to voice their desires."

L paused at that, obsidian eyes widening momentarily as Light's words sank into his muddled, pleasure-hazed mind. And then, his lips curled upwards into a seductive smirk. The hand grasping Light's rose from between his legs, the back brushing against Light's throbbing cock, earning a small, restrained groan from the student's throat. Pale fingers trailed up over Light's body, brushing softly, teasingly over his golden skin, over dark nipples, the graceful curve of his neck, to tangle in caramel-colored stands of hair.

Licking his lips in mixed anticipation and excitement, L breathed, in his husky, sex-roughened voice, "Your _cock._ I want your penis inside of me, stroking over me from inside and fucking me into this desk. I want-"

But L never got the chance to finish his sentence as Light, eyes widening upon hearing L's sultrily- voiced words, abruptly tore his fingers out of L's ass, removed his legs from around his waist, drew back, and in a single fluid motion, had L shoved back fully upon the desk. A raspy growl issued from his throat as L smirked up at him, eyes sparkling in desire, fingers covertly pushing the tube of lubrication closer to the edge of the desk and towards Light.

Light saw the motion and grinned, snatching it up. Quickly, he unscrewed the lid and poured some onto his fingers, then tossed the tub aside, not caring where it landed. He held L's eyes as he finally, finally grasped the length of his burning cock, shuddering and closing his eyes as relief surged through him. With firm, unhesitant strokes, he coated the throbbing length with lube liberally, and then, he opened his head and looked down at L, seeing him gazing at Light unadulterated lust.

Feeling Light's gaze return to him, L's lids lowered and he smiled sultrily, thighs spreading invitingly, rosy, puckered entrance twitching with anticipation of being penetrated by something larger than fingers.

God… Light had to take a moment to appreciate the way L looked laid out on the desk, taut, pale body spread like a lustful feast, hard cock that was evidence of his consuming desire standing erect and shining with precum, lovely face a picture of euphoric abandon. There were graded and graded papers scattered everywhere, streaks of cum splattered on the papers and on the dark, polished wood of the desk. It was a thoroughly debauched spectacle, a sight that sent a spear of pure desire through Light, hardening his already erect cock even further.

"Light…" L's velvety, husky voice drew his attention back to the ravenette and he shook his head ruefully, stepping up closer to the desk.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Light sighed, grasping L's hips roughly and jerking the professor forwards.

L let out a small yelp at the action, sweat-slicked body sliding upon the desk. "What do you- Ah!" L cried, his back arching and legs wrapping tightly around Light's hips as Light aligned his cock to the rosy, lube-slicked ring of muscle, and without any warning, slid in smoothly, his cock pressing into L's body relentlessly until he was fully sheathed within the unbelievably tight, hot warmth.

L panted as his hips shifted restlessly, trying to get used to the sudden intrusion, oh, it felt so good, yet so painful at the same time, being filled to the brim, Light's burningly hot shaft rubbing against his incredibly sensitive inner walls in all of the right ways. The sensation took over L's mind completely, rendering him incapable of thinking any other thought besides how incredibly _good_ it felt to have Light inside of him, firm hips pressing against the smooth flesh of his inner thighs, silken, heavy balls pressed firmly against his ass.

It felt so dirty, so wrong to be in such a position, being pressed into his desk like this, and L reveled in every moment of it, panting in the pleasure that burned through his veins, igniting his desire.

"Oh, fuck, L," Light ground out, head bowed and upper body curled over L, attempting to reign in some of his control. It took so much effort not to pull out and thrust fully back into that tight sheath as he so longed to do. It was indescribable, the feel of L's inner walls clamping down around his cock, pulling him tightly in, nestled firmly inside. So good…

L let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and allowed his eyes to slip open, taking in the sight of Light hovering over him, handsome face tense as he fought for control. Sweat dripped down from his face, and tentatively, he reached up to wipe a few droplets off, smirking as he shifted his hips, causing Light's shaft to rub deeply within him. Light bit out another curse, muttering, "Fuck," under his breath as his hands spasmed around L's hips.

"That seems to...ah… be the point, Light," L breathed out, trailing his fingertips over Light's high cheekbone. "Or it would be, if you'd move," L continued, punctuating his point with a subtle roll of his hips.

Light raised his eyes, seeing the clearly inviting look within L's obsidian ones. Light smirked- so L really did want it, and quite badly, as well. Smirking, Light removed one of his hands from L's hips and trailed it down to his thigh, enjoying the feel of heated, smooth flesh under his hands. He tugged at L's leg, forcing it up high and to the level of his waist "Here- wrap your legs around me," Light ordered L, glad when L complied, biting his lip as the angle of his body shifted, drawing Light's cock deeper inside of him. "Wouldn't want you sliding off the desk, would we?" Light murmured, leaning down further, free hand trailing up L's body from his thigh to smooth out over the planes of his chest, fingers digging slightly into pale, pliable skin.

L compliantly wrapped his legs around L's waist, wriggling a bit, getting impatient. The motion drew a gasp from Light, who groaned and rocked his hips slightly, pulling out and then pushing back in in slow, shallow thrusts. "Hah!- I suppose…" L gave a long, deep moan as Light's thrusts evened out, becoming steady and smooth, pulling out and thrusting back in in deep, hard strokes. "…suppose not….oh!" L's words cut off abruptly as Light finally pushed in deep enough to brush over L's prostrate, the contact sending speaks of heat spreading from his fingers to his toes and washing down his spine in delicious waves.

His legs tightened around Light's waist, heels digging into the small of Light's back as he forced Light back inside of him, harder and deeper. He shuddered as Light continuously plundered his body, roughly pounding into L as he was more confident that L was being consumed by pleasure, not pain.

And he was. Every stoke of Light's hard length inside of him forced him to spasm as his prostrate would assaulted, moans and cries embarrassingly loud and unable to be stifled. He attempted to raise a hand to his mouth to stifle them, but he was stopped as Light's hand flashed out to catch them on their way up and pin them to the top of the desk.

Grinning darkly down at L, he continued his thrusting, thoroughly enjoying the way L's head whipped back and forth in an expression of his pleasure, black, feathery tendrils of hair splayed upon the desk and sticking to damp cheeks and neck. God…

Light groaned as he picked up the pace, pounding into L's body with hard, rough stokes as he leaned forwards, hot, silken lips brushing over the damp skin of L's exposed neck. He felt L's heels digging into the small of his back, pushing him closer into the professor 's tight, silken heat and Light smiled. There was no doubt in his mind that L was loving this, ebbing fucked on the desk, on _his own_ desk, in the classroom he taught in every day.

There was something so erotic about it, and he grinned as he mouthed at L's neck, enjoying the feel of salty skin under his tongue and against his teeth. It made him want to devour it, to test it and he did, sucking and biting upon the skin, knowing L was getting off on it if the way his hips bucked almost involuntarily and a husky , pleasured cry was ripped from his throat was any indication. "It's amazing how much of a fucking slut you turn into, _L_," Light murmured into L's ear, unable to suppress a groan as L's inner muscles rippled around him, inciting him to push in further, deeper, harder. The thought was delicious and Light took up L's unconscious offer, slamming in harder and faster as he breathed, "What would your students say if they saw you being fucked into your desk like this?"

L's eyes slid open at Light's words, blearily heard through the pleasure overriding his senses, burning through his body and threatening to consume his mind. Light's words were so wrong, so deliciously dirty and erotic, and as he turned his head to face Light, the sultry, dark smile that curled his lips only served to make L bite his lip as a spike of pure arousal jolted him. "I would... gah!" L cried, forced to cut his words off as Light struck his prostate head- on. Gathering his breath, he shook his head, and nonetheless continued,"…wouldn't know. But you'll never… let them see me like this… will you… Light?" He forced the words out through the pants and moans that he was unable to help from spilling out.

Light's grin only widened at this and he dipped his head to L's chest, flicking out his tongue to lave across a nipple, fading the texture of the hardened bud to be pleasing. And if he loved the way L gasped desperately and his stomach muscles quivered harder at the act, well, he supposed that was only a plus. Anything that caused L to come further undone under him he counted as a bonus.

"You're goddamn right," Light growled, flicking his eyes up to meet L's hazy, heavy lidded ones, his lips reddened and parted, a deep flush staining the white skin covering high cheekbones. "I'm the only one who's going to ever see you like this." And just to punctuate his point, he took the pebbled nipple into his mouth and bit down firmly, hips pushing roughly forwards, directly into L's prostate.

L's back arched and he howled at the feel, head whipping back and forth upon the desk. "Oh! Fuck- fuck, Light!" he cried breathlessly, legs pressing tightly around Light's waist and inner walls clamping down firmly upon Light's thrusting dick, feeling telltale pools of heat begin to gather in his groin, making his cock even harder. "There! _Harder!_"

"_Here?_" Light purred, raising his head to smirk triumphantly at L. The hand that still lay upon L's hip pressed him down, pinning him firmly to the desk as his hips never slowed in their furious pace. Relentlessly, L was dragged closer to the brink of orgasm as Light never let up, mouth traveling across his skin, biting and licking and sucking, hard, throbbing length forced inside of him again and again, rubbing and pressing, and oh, God-!

L froze, letting out a scream as his body went as taut as a harp's wire, the heat pooling in his groin rising, peaking, and then exploding, waves of pure ecstasy crashing over his senses, flooding throughout his body and rendering his mind blank. Searing waves of white spilled from his cock and onto his stomach as well as Light's as it throbbed and released.

Light let out a low groan from above L as the professor's insides clamed almost painfully tight around him, legs tightening to draw him in as far and deep as he could go. The feeling of absolute heat and tightens pushed Light over the brink and into his own orgasm. Pleasure flooded his senses as he was sucked deep inside L, buried balls deep and he let himself go, fingers clenching tightly around L's still-captured wrists and his hips as his own release spilled inside of L, filling him to the brim.

Some of it leaked out onto the desk and L's inner thighs, staining the wood. Caught up as Light was in the feelings assaulting him, he couldn't care less. The damned desk could be replaced, if it came to it.

Light collapsed on top of L and they both panted, gasping wildly in the aftermath of their orgasms, little ripples of aftershocks still flashing through them.

Slowly, the orgasmic euphoria faded, though it still lingered, and L gathered enough energy to open his eyes, legs slipping off of Light's sweat-slicked skin. Light shuddered and shifted, though he remained buried deeply inside of L. There was a peaceful tranquility that pervaded the room, and L was content to lie underneath Light, enjoying the feel of his breathing slow, his heartbeat calm, and feel Light's own heartbeat thrum against his chest in tandem with his own.

Clever fingers came up to trace over his cheekbones, tenderly brushing away tickling strands of hair from his brow and cheeks, and L hummed in contentment, legs falling open to allow Light's hips to settle more comfortably between them, cradling him. Light's skin was warm against his own, and slowly, his mind cleared, settling into a sort of stupid peacefulness that was the wake of such a powerful slew of emotions.

It was nice, being this close to Light, to allow him to trace his lips over his neck, murmuring nonsense against it, fingers smoothing back the hair at his temple. He sighed, melting back upon the desk. His arms were becoming a bit uncomfortable, still pinned above his head, but L was too lazy, to content at the moment to care. He fancied that if he became any more relaxed, he'd start purring, like some sort of cat.

But all good things had to a come to an end, and eventually Light lifted himself up, drawing backwards a bit to relieve some of the strain placed upon his back. There was a wet squelching as Light moved and L wrinkled his nose, feeling a bit uncomfortable now that the heat of the moment had faded.

Faded… reality came crashing down upon him and L's eyes opened wide, flashing around the room desperately. A feeling of self-disgust rose in him, as well as a deep-seated fear.

Oh, God… he had just had sex with a fucking student on his desk in his classroom in the college that he was employed at. Oh, no…no, no, no. This was… this was wrong. This should not have happened. There was no way this was going to end well.

Things like this always got out, no matter how well the persons involved thought they hid it. Someone was bound to notice the scratches on the desk that had been caused when Light's fingers were-

Fuck, no. Don't think about that.

Or a student was sure to notice the suspicious stains on their papers that had been caused when Light had caused him to-

No!

And…what if someone had seen? Anyone could have walked in, and he wouldn't have noticed because-

Light was fucking him senseless on top of his desk.

Goddamn- his thoughts always looped back to that fact!

"L…" His thoughts were redirected to the very object possessing his thoughts as Light called his name. His black eyes flicked up to meet satiated amber, and he felt himself slightly panic. Not good, fuck…

"L… I can practically hear you thinking. What's wrong?" Light asked, releasing L's hips and wrists propping his elbows upon the desk and leaning over Light. They still remained connected, though, Light's hips pressing his down, preventing him from getting up and fleeing the situation. Brining his reddened wrists to his chest and rubbing them to get feeling back into them, L winced as he realized that he was trapped he would have to confront the situation, as there was no escape.

"What's wrong?" he laughed shakily, tilting his head back to gaze up at Light fully. "Everything's wrong. I just… I allowed you to have sex with me. On the desk. Anyone could have walked in. You're a student, Light, and this could cause serious repercussions if anyone were to find out. And… would you please let me up?"

"Is it the fact that you had sex with me or the fact that anyone could have seen us that bothers you more?" Light asked. There was a displeased set to his face, but nevertheless, he drew back and pulled out of L with a wet squelch. Cum leaked out at the motion, and the professor wrinkled his nose at the displeasing feel of it.

Taking a deep breath, L pushed himself back and to a sitting position on top of his desk, grimacing as a sharp, stabbing pain shot down his spine. He didn't even attempt to hop down from the desk, but simply sat and ran his hands through limp locks of hair, annoyance flashing through him at the way his hair fell into his eyes and about his shoulders. "I don't know," L answered honestly, peering up at Light.

The boy made no attempt to get dressed himself, but simply stood nude before L, frowning and arms crossed. In a away, L was thankful for that- he would have felt at a serious disadvantage if Light was fully dressed and he was… not.

"It wasn't… it wasn't the sex that was bad?" Light asked tentatively, uncrossing his arms and leaning forwards, spearing L with an intent gaze. No, he was certain L had liked the sex- more than liked, in fact. He had reveled in it, and Light wasn't about to allow any protests otherwise.

He just… he needed to get L to where he needed him…

L looked up at that, shocked at the blunt question. "No, no! it wasn't that," he protested, "I… I did like it. It was better than Aiber, in fact," L muttered, slightly flustered, eyes flitting to the side, down- anywhere but Light's knowing amber ones. He didn't want to talk about it, goddamnit!

Light chuckled at that and he stepped forwards, bending down to grasp L's pointed chin in his hand, forcing the professor to look him in the eye. "It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable," Light murmured. "It's just… seeing how you reacted so panicked right afterwards… what bothers you?"

"Why does it bother you that it bothers me?" L asked, brows furrowing, both at the confusing word choice- so he could have reworded Light's question, but at the moment, his brain facilities were still not quite there- and at the confusing words uttered by Light.

"Because, L," Light said, and L couldn't help but love the way L's name flowed so smoothly from Light's full lips, "now that I've had you, I find myself quite reluctant to let you go." Drawing back, Light shook his head, leaving L to stare at him in bewilderment. "You have no idea… I've wanted you for quite some time, L, and this isn't something that I want to be a one-time occurrence."

"You…" L started, brows furrowing, and Light nodded.

"Yes. I'd like this to be more than meaningless sex. I'm not sure how you would feel about something like that, but…" Light smiled a bit then, a hopeful upwards curl of his lips, "I get the feeling you wouldn't be averse to it."

L stared at Light incredulously. This boy was offering… he was laying the choice on L's shoulders, allowing him to say yes or no. Aiber had never given him that choice. Aiber had taken and left, leaving him alone the morning after. And admittedly, sex with Light had been better than it had with Aiber… Perhaps- no, he wouldn't' be averse to there being more than what had transpired today. In fact, Light Yagami seemed very intelligent and attractive, someone L really wouldn't mind getting to know better in a more intimate way outside of the college.

However, there was one glaringly large problem… "But…you're a student," L sighed frustratedly, shaking his head. "Teacher-student relationships never end well, Light. I do not relish the thought of being fired from my position. I do somewhat like it here, no matter how hectic it gets at the end of the school year."

End of the school year… funny. He hadn't through about those papers since Light had walked in. Glancing back at the soiled, mussed papers, L blanched. Perhaps he could drop coffee over the more questionable stains… Either way, he felt somewhat sorry for the students that had turned their papers in late, because it was those late papers he would be grading.

Wait... no, on second thought… L glared at the papers. Screw sympathy- those little buggers deserved that happening to their papers. Call it revenge for them being lazy and turning their papers in, adding so much more stress to his life. Served them right, it did.

Wow. L blinked as he realized he felt suddenly so much less… stressed… since having had sex with Light. Perhaps what they said was right- that sex was a great stress reliever. That, if nothing else, suddenly made L want to keep Light around. And… remembering how it had been afterwards, that peaceful contentedness… L could become used to that, quite easily, too.

Meanwhile, Light smiled- L hadn't said no. That was as much as a yes. But there was that little problem that had cropped up- but it really wasn't a problem, because there was something L was apparently unaware of. That was alright, though- Light had suspected this argument and prepared aptly for it. It was the reason that it was only now that he had acted, instead of earlier, as he had wished to .

Chuckling, Light leaned back against a desk, drawing L's wandering attention back to him. "L," he started, and there was a smile flickering at the edges of his lips, a knowing smile hinting that there was something that L didn't know, "I don't have you as a professor for any of my classes, so I suppose it's alright that you're a bit out of the loop…"

"What?" L asked, admittedly confused.

Tilting his head back, Light regarded L fondly, his smile only growing as he explained, "L… I'm graduating in a week. End of semester, remember? You don't have me, so you had no clue. I may be popular, but I don't expect every single person on campus to know of my personal status."

L blinked, mind racing as he realized what Light was saying. "You- what?"

"Yeah, it may be wrong at the moment for us to be doing this," Light said, shrugging, though he didn't seem too concerned about it, "but technically, I'm not your student, and technically, you're not my professor. And as I'll be out of school next week… well, at that time, if you wish, we could… maybe do things more openly?" Light asked tentatively, struggling to find the right words. He didn't want to be too blunt and put L off, but L seemed somewhat socially lacking, and if he didn't' detail it clearly, the professor wouldn't understand what he was asking.

"…I…Light, I don't understand," L said unsurely. He thought…was Light asking….?

Hm. Apparently L needed a larger hint. Pushing himself off the desk, Light bent to gather up their clothes, setting his own off to the side on a desk, and proffering L's to him, holding them out as he gave L a small, hopeful smile. "L. What I'm saying is… no, I guess what I'm asking is that, in a week, would you consider having a cup of coffee with me at the Shinjuku café downtown and not freak out if I decide I want to kiss you at any time while having that cup of coffee?"

_Oh._

So he was… L blinked at Light, thinking on the possibilities. A week… for a chance at having someone such as Light as his companion… Tentatively, L reached out to curl his fingers around his clothes, fingers brushing over Light's gently as he did so, taking the clothes from him.

Giving Light a small smile in return, seeing the boy's own grow in relief at that small, accepting motion, L nodded. "…Yes. I think… I would actually quite like that."

* * *

Sex on a desk… how deliciously naughty, yes? And it rhymes- always a plus. I don't condone teacher-student relationships, by the way. Unless they're ones like this. Mhm-hm… Like I said, not my best writing, but it's over, done with, and we're moving on.

On another note...20 pages of smut?

WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE.

Wait, life? HA. What life? Oh… ha...ha… I don't have one. I'm a sad, sad person.

But end result? I cannot look at a desk without smirking anymore. Those furniture stores are my enemy, simply because of the large assortment of desks.

You fail, me.

Yes, I know.


End file.
